A speaker with acoustic drivers and passive radiators can be vibrated if the drivers and passive radiators are not arranged so that their mechanical vibrations cancel out. This speaker vibration can cause the speaker to “walk” or move along a surface on which the speaker has been placed. In addition, a speaker with a multiplicity of drivers and a multiplicity of passive radiators can end up being relatively large in all dimensions.